Ahogado en Memorias
by KiraraKitaoji
Summary: Davis Motomiya ha sido recargado con los recuerdos y la voz residual de su primo, Takuya Kanbara. A medida que descubre los secretos del trágico accidente ocurrido hace 8 años, ¿Podrá finalmente silenciar la voz o perderá su mente en ella?
1. Chapter 1

*Esto lo hago con el permiso de Shara Raizel, la autora original*

Capitulo 1: Un día para recordar.

— _¡Takuya!_

— _¡Déjame ir Koji!_

— _¡Takuya, ya basta!_

— _¡Te dije que me dejes ir! ¡Shinya!_

—… _¡Nii-san!_

— _¡Shinyaaaa...!_

Davis Motomiya se sentó de golpe en su cama mientras colocaba una mano sobre su boca para amortiguar el sollozo que fue arrancado de su garganta. Miro la mesa para asegurarse que no había despertado a su compañero Digimon, DemiVeemon, que se había quedado dormido en su cama improvisada.

—No he tenido ese sueño desde hace tiempo—murmuró pasándose una mano por su cabello castaño rojizo.

Se acomodó en su cama y arrastro la cómoda para abrir el primer cajón donde guardaba sus calcetines y ropa interior. Era el lugar ideal para esconder cosas donde él no quería que alguien las encontrara. Y en caso de que alguien fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para abrirla, como su madre o su hermana Jun, había un compartimiento oculto en la parte superior que se había formado hace años. Dentro habían tres elementos antiguos que resguardaba con aprecio: un par de gafas agrietadas, un sombrero chamuscado verde oliva y un antiguo modelo de Digivice llamado D-Tector. El tomo el dispositivo y luego observo su D3 que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Después de esta vieja pesadilla y ver los recuerdos casi olvidados de aquellos días que habían desaparecido en el tiempo, se inclino y los guardo detrás de su cama, cerró los ojos, y se dejo llevar por los recuerdos que no le pertenecían, sabiendo que era inútil detenerlos aunque lo intentara.

— _¿Takuya?_

—…—

— _¡Nii-san!_

— _¿Hmm?_

— _¡Despierta!_

— _Cinco minutos más, Shin_ _—_ _se quejó._

— _No_ _—_ _replicó_ _—_ _Mamá dice que es hora de levantarse. ¡Vas a llegar tarde!_

 _Takuya se quejo de nuevo cuando abrió los ojos. Su hermano pequeño, Shinya Kanbara, se movía sobre el tan cerca que su nariz casi rozaba la de Takuya. Este sonrió de repente, mientras rápidamente tomaba al niño desprevenido en una llave de cabeza decente._

— _¡Ay! Takuya-nii. ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Me duele!_ _—_ _Lloró Shinya_ _—_ _¡Mamá! ¡Mamaa!_

— _Chismoso_ _—_ _rió Takuya, empujando a su hermano pequeño a distancia._

— _¿Qué pasa Shinya?_ _—_ _la voz de su madre hizo eco por el pasillo._

— _¡Takuya estaba haciéndome una llave de nuevo!_ _—_ _se quejo Shinya._

— _Takuya_ _—_ _la voz de su madre indicaba que estaba molesta._

— _El estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal_ _—_ _suspiró Takuya._

— _Se agradable con tu hermano_ _—_ _gritó su madre_ _—_ _Hoy es su cumpleaños._

— _Sí, si_ _—_ _bostezó Takuya._

 _Shinya rio._

— _Chico—gruño Takuya— ¿Por fin creciste?_

— _¡Bleh! —escupió Shinya, sacando la lengua._

— _¡Eres un—Grito Takuya persiguiendo a Shinya fuera de su habitación._

— ¿Davis? —una voz irrumpió el sueño.

Davis se quejo antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —se quejo.

—Es hora de despertar—la voz-DemiVeemon-le dijo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Davis encontró al pequeño sentado en su estomago y fue solo entonces cuando pudo escuchar su alarma a un lado. Se estiro y la apago.

Su compañero saltó fuera de él para que pudiera levantarse y prepararse para el día. Davis volvió a bostezar y mientras se vestía pensó en aquel sueño- recuerdo – que acababa de tener. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había visto las memorias de Takuya Kanbara en sus sueños. Generalmente estaban encerrados en su subconsciente.

Trató de pensar que había visto ahora, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar una razón su hermana, Jun, irrumpió en su habitación. DemiVeemon fue rápido para congelarse y asumir su papel como animal de peluche.

—Davis—frunció el ceño—Levántate de una vez. Mamá ya puso el desayuno sobre la mesa.

—Bien, como quieras—gruño Davis— ¡Sal Jun! ¡Me estoy vistiendo aquí!

Jun puso los ojos antes de salir. DemiVeemon se desplomo logrando una risa de Davis. El pequeño odiaba quedarse quieto aunque sea por un par de minutos.

Davis termino de vestirse rápidamente y comenzó a alistar su bolso para la escuela haciendo un pequeño rincón donde DemiVeemon pudiera descansar. Una vez listo, se precipito de su habitación para poder comer. Ya estaba llegando tarde.

—Buenos días mamá—jadeo mientras se dejo caer en la silla y comenzó a comer rápidamente.

—Buenos días dulzura—su madre sonrió—Vas a llegar tarde de nuevo.

—Lo sé—se quejo Davis entre bocados.

Cuando levanto la vista, vio que Jun estaba lista para salir, pero todavía estaba en la puerta. Se trago lo último de comida y se precipito nuevamente a ponerse los zapatos.

—Davis—dijo Jun en voz baja, en cuanto se acerco.

— ¿Qué? —gruño Davis tirando de los cordones de los zapatos.

—Hoy es el aniversario—dijo ella subiendo un poco la voz.

Davis se detuvo con el otro zapato. Eso explicaba sus recuerdos oníricos de aquella noche.

—Oh, sí—murmuró deslizando rápidamente el otro zapato.

—Se que eras pequeño cuando sucedió—ella suspiro—pero… ¿Todavía quieres ir? No tienes que-

—Por supuesto que voy—respondió rápidamente— ¿Nos vemos después de la escuela?

—Claro—sonrió—No puedo creer que han pasado ocho años.

Davis asintió en silencio antes de abrir la puerta.

—Hasta luego entonces—sonrió tristemente antes de correr.

Cuando estaba a mitad de camino a la escuela, DemiVeemon asomo la cabeza fuera de la mochila de Davis.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó—Es la primera vez que escucho que no peleas con Jun en la mañana.

—Es el único día en que podemos comportarnos entre nosotros—declaró Davis como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial hoy? —preguntó el pequeño Digimon.

—Es un día en que dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias—suspiro Davis— ¿Olvídalo si? Voy a ver si Ken puede cuidarte después de la escuela ¿está bien? No quiero que Jun te descubra. Vamos estar fuera toda la tarde.

—Está bien—suspiro DemiVeemon. El sabía cuando su compañero no quería hablar sobre algo, pero eso no le impediría preguntar sobre ello más tarde.

Apenas habían llegado a la escuela a tiempo y después de una breve mirada a la sala de computación para dejar a DemiVeemon con los digimons de los otros niños elegidos, Davis corrió a clases justo cuando toco el timbre.

—Llego justo a tiempo Señor Motomiya—suspiro su profesor.

—Sí, lo siento—Sonrió Davis tomando el asiento vacío junto a su mejor amigo, el niño elegido de la Bondad y el estudiante transferido más reciente, Ken Ichijouji.

—Muy a tiempo—susurró Ken— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

—Me dormí tarde—suspiro Davis.

—No es sorpresa—la voz de un niño rió detrás de ellos.

Davis no tenía la necesidad de darse la vuelta para saber que se trataba de TK Takaishi, el Niño Elegido de la Esperanza.

—Ah, cállate TP—gruño Davis.

—Es TK—suspiro una niña.

Esta ver estaba hablando la Niña elegida de la Luz, Kari Kamiya. Davis había tenido un flechazo con Kari durante años, pero en los últimos diez meses había aprendido que a ella le gustaba TK y viceversa. Deseaba que se junten rápido para qué se movieran más naturalmente. TK y Kari se conocían desde que se habían convertido en miembros del grupo original de niños elegidos hace 4 años.

— _¿Niños elegidos originales? Sí, claro—_ burlo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Davis.

Davis suspiró, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. El esperó un poco para ver si tenía algo más que decir, pero no oyó nada. El sabía que no era una buena cosa ser capar de escuchar cosas que solo él podía oír, pero esta no era una voz común. Tenía una propia conciencia y propios sentimientos, incluso recuerdos y sentimientos. No estaba seguro si el ya había aceptado su presencia, pero habitado con él durante los ocho años transcurridos desde el accidente.

A la sola idea del accidente, él y la "voz" se deprimieron.

— ¿Davis? —Ken le dio un codazo— ¿Te sientes bien? No te ves muy bien...

Davis parpadeo, sacando fuera su corta depresión. El sonrió y se rió en voz baja.

—Creo que tuve menos horas de sueño de las que pensé—sonrió.

Ken rió suavemente antes de volver su atención al profesor. Escucho como TK y Kari suspiraban, pero los ignoro. El día parecía no querer acabar nunca, pero al final de la última clase Davis recordó que debía juntarse con Jun y no le había pedido a Ken que cuidara a DemiVeemon por él todavía.

Cuando estaban en sus taquillas en el pasillo, Davis encontró la oportunidad.

—Oye Ken, ¿Crees que puedas encargarte de DemiVeemon por mi hasta mañana? —preguntó—No puedo tenerlo en casa esta tarde.

—Por supuesto—sonrió é—No importa. A mi madre le encanta cuando viene de visita, al igual que a Wormmon.

—Espera—TK frunció el ceño—Íbamos a ir al Mundo Digital hoy.

—Oh, sí—dijo Davis—Lo siento, pero tengo otros planes.

— ¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó Kari curiosa.

Davis estuvo tentado a decirles, pero se salvo de responder cuando Tai Kamiya y Matt Ishida aparecieron junto a Izzi Izumi y Sora Takenouchi. Estos cuatro también eran miembros de los "originales" ocho niños elegidos. Tai era el hermano mayor de Kari y Matt era el de TK. Los padres de Matt y TK se habían divorciado, por eso los diferentes apellidos. Los únicos que faltaban eran Mimi Tachikawa y Joe Kido. Pero esto no era una sorpresa. Joe estaba actualmente en su primer año en la universidad y Mimi había estado viviendo en Nueva York durante los últimos cuatro años.

—Oye Davis—Sonrió Tai, luego frunció el ceño— ¿Sabías que Jun te está esperando afuera?

—Si—suspiro él—Lo siento chicos, pero de verdad tengo que irme. Gracias de nuevo por cuidar de DemiVeemon por mi hoy Ken.

Todos observaron cuando corrió por el pasillo y luego se trasladaron a la ventana para verlo encontrarse con Jun. Se sorprendieron mucho cuando estos se dieron un abrazo antes de irse.

— ¿Alguna vez vieron que se llevaran tan bien? —le preguntó Matt a su hermano mientras caminaban a la Sala de Computadoras.

— ¿Quiénes se llevan bien? —una voz suave preguntó por delante de ellos.

Era el más joven de la actual generación de elegidos, Cody Hida, que estaba parado en la entrada de la sala de computadoras. Una chica de cabello lavanda que llevaba grandes gafas redondas estaba de pie justo detrás de él. Esta chica era Yolei Inoue, la chica más reciente en el grupo de niños elegidos.

—Davis y Jun—respondió Izzi—Esos dos acaban de irse juntos.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamo Yolei sorprendida.

—Davis dijo que hoy era un día especial donde podían actuar civilizadamente entre ellos—DemiVeemon elevo la voz—Parece que es algún tipo de aniversario para ellos. Pero no me dijo sobre qué.

—Me parece extraño que Davis incluso conozca el significado de esa palabra. Por otra parte, el estaba actuando raro esta mañana—suspiro Ken.

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —Sonrió Yolei.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el niño de la bondad, pero por el aspecto de los demás, supuso que ellos ya lo sabían.

— ¡Los seguimos por supuesto! —declaro ella con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

Después de unos minutos rastreando a Jun y a Davis con la señal del Digivice de este último. Tuvieron mucho cuidado de quedarse fuera de la visión de los hermanos cuando estos pasaron por la ciudad hasta una tienda de flores. Davis se llevo un par antes de dirigirse a la Estación de Trenes donde tomaron uno que los llevo a Shibuya hasta un cementerio especial a un par de cuadras de la estación. El grupo se detuvo para leer la placa en la entrada por un momento.

Estaba allí para los transeúntes y los turistas que no sabían que ese lugar era donde descansaban la mayoría de las víctimas del terrible accidente. Este accidente en cuestión fue cuando la mitad de la antigua estación de tren de Shibuya se derrumbó por razones desconocidas. Cientos de personas fallecieron ese día y algunos todavía permanecían sin identificar. Algunos de los elegidos más antiguos habían escuchado de ello hace años, pero fue Tai el que leyó la placa para todos, y también fue el que se dio cuenta que el accidente había pasado hace exactamente 8 años aquel día.

—Oh, wow—suspiro Sora—Este viaje se vuelve cada vez más deprimente.

—¿Por quién creen que están aquí? —preguntó Kari.

—Vamos a ver—contestó Yolei, entrando al cementerio antes de que pudieran perder de vista a Davis. Por suerte para ellos, el cementerio tenía muchos visitantes ese día por lo que esos dos no se dieron cuenta que los seguían. Los hermanos Motomiya caminaron por el cementerio con mucha facilidad, diciéndole a sus seguidos que habían hecho este viaje muchas veces antes. Davis y Jun finalmente se detuvieron en algún lugar del centro del cementerio donde había dos tumbas. Jun coloco un ramo de flores en cada uno, los elegidos estaban demasiado lejos para oír lo que estaban diciendo, pero unos minutos más tarde Jun y Davis se alejaron hacía otras cuatro tumbas donde dejaron los ramos que traía Davis. Se quedaron mucho más tiempo frente a estas cuatro placas, pero después de unos minutos se fueron.

Curiosos, los niños elegidos se acercaron despacio a las tumbas. El primer par pertenecía a una pareja casada, Daisuke y Jackie Kanbara. Las placas decían "unos padres amorosos" pero al parecer no había tumbas de niños cerca, lo que significaba que sus hijos estaban bien o no estuvieron en el accidente, o habían sido afortunados al sobrevivir. Las otras cuatro tumbas que Jun y Davis habían visitado pertenecían a una familia de cuatro personas con el mismo apellido que la pareja.

Aquí yacían Hiroaki y Yuriko Kanbara, junto a sus hijos, Takuya y Shinya.

—Me pregunto quienes eran para Davis y Jun—reflexiono Kari.

—Bueno, es suficiente—dijo Sora—Es un asunto privado. Y no voy a forzar a Davis y a Jun en esto. Obviamente estas personas eran lo suficientemente importantes para ellos como para que visiten este cementerio en el aniversario del accidente juntos.

Matt y Tai asintieron.

—Si Davis quiere que lo sepamos, el nos dirá—señaló Izzi razonablemente— Sugiero que lo dejemos solo.

—Supongo—suspiró Yolei, sosteniendo cerca al Digimon pájaro de color rosa que era su pareja, Poromon.

Sora se fue rápidamente de la escena con Matt siguiéndola, y Tai rápidamente siguió su ejemplo. Izzi también se fue junto con Ken, quien tenía a Wormmon y DemiVeemon para cuidar. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Yolei, Cody, TK y Kari. Estos cuatro se quedaron durante unos minutos tratando de averiguar porque Davis y Jun los visitarían.

—Tal vez eran parientes por parte de su madre—supuso TK.

—Eso creo—suspiro Yolei.

—Disculpa—dijo la voz de una chica.

Todos se volvieron para ver a una chica rubia de más o menos su misma edad que sostenía dos ramos de flores. Ella estaba a la cabeza de un grupo de cuatro chicos.

—Lo siento—se disculpo Yolei— ¿Estamos interponiéndonos?

—Un poco—sonrió la chica.

Ella dio una vista a las tumbas y su sonrisa se volvió triste.

— ¿Ustedes conocían a la familia Kanbara? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó Yolei.

—No, no los conocíamos—Kari sacudió la cabeza— Vinimos aquí porque un amigo nuestro lo hizo.

— ¿Enserio? —dudo uno de los chicos. El no parecía muy convencido. Tenía los ojos azul oscuro y el cabello largo de color azul azabache amarrado en una coleta bajo un pañuelo. Junto a él, había un niño exactamente igual pero con el pelo más corto que le enmarcaba el rostro.

La chica le envió una mirada al chico del pañuelo antes de colocarse frente a Yolei y agacharse para poner uno de los dos ramos de flores en la tumba que pertenecía a Shinya Kanbara. Ella se puso de pie e hizo una pausa para ver al hermano del chico. Tenía una mirada triste y conflictiva.

—Solo hazlo, Zo—dijo otro de los chicos en voz baja—A él le gustaría.

Este era el más alto del grupo, tenía el cabello marrón en punta y ojos del mismo color.

La niña, Zo, alzó la vista sonrojándose ligeramente. Los otros chicos asintieron y ella colocó suavemente el ramo que le sobraba en la tumba de Takuya Kanbara.

—Parece que Davis y Junie ya han estado aquí—suspiró ella viendo el otro ramo.

— ¿Junie? —resopló TK.

— ¿Conocen a Davis?—preguntó Cody haciendo caso omiso a TK.

—Si—sonrió ella— ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

—Es un buen amigo nuestro—asintió Kari—Se acaba de ir con Jun hace un par de minutos.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó "Zo"— ¿Hacia dónde?

Kari señalo con el dedo hacia donde apenas se podían distinguir a Jun y a Davis desapareciendo entre la multitud.

—No se escapará esta vez—sonrió ella— ¡Vamos chicos!

Y se fue, sin dejarles otra opción a los chicos que seguirla.

—Lo siento—dijo el último niño, traía una boina de color naranja sobre el pelo castaño, este se inclino antes de seguir a sus amigos.

Cody se inclino de forma automática, pero los demás se quedaron de pie unos momentos antes de seguirlos.

— ¿Creen que sea una buena idea? —preguntó Cody, pero nadie le respondió.

Se detuvieron a una distancia prudente mientras observaban a la chica y sus amigos perseguir a Davis y Jun.

Davis se dio la vuelta, viéndose sorprendido pero una amplia sonrisa se extendió rápidamente por su rostro. La rubia lo tiro a un abrazo, él la abrazó también y rió. Cuando se separaron ella parecía estar regañándolo sobre algo, pero eso solo hizo que este sonriera más. Ninguno de los elegidos se atrevió a acercarse más para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, pero se dieron cuenta de que la chica le dio un abrazo a Jun también.

El chico del pañuelo estaba sonriendo y choco los puños con Davis, eso les pareció extraño. Nunca habían visto a Davis hacerlo antes, pero eso no era la única cosa que había cambiado en Davis. Era como si estuvieran viendo a otra persona. La diferencia más notable era que Davis tenía las manos en los bolsillos y que estaba haciendo gestos con la cabeza en los hombros mientras hablaba. Todo su lenguaje corporal había cambiado.

TK, Kari, Yolei y Cody se miraron entre sí totalmente desconcertado. Cuando los vieron de nuevo, se fijaron que estaban saliendo del cementerio. Rápidamente corrieron para alcanzarlos pero cuando doblaron en la esquina, ya no estaban. Era como si hubieran desaparecido.

REBOBINAR 45 MINUTOS ATRÁS…

Después de dejar a sus amigos, Davis salió por la puerta principal y vio a Jun esperando por él. A medida que se acercaba a ella, no podía evitar sentirse deprimido de nuevo una vez que recordaba el porqué de ese día. No supo porqué, pero el abrazo a Jun cuando llego a su lado. Ella no protesto como lo haría normalmente, y en su lugar, eligió abrazarlo también.

En silencio, los dos caminaron hasta una floristería que Jun visitaba a menudo. Uno de los amigos de Takuya, Koji Minamoto se lo había mostrado cuando era más joven. Cada vez que necesitaban flores se detenían en esta tienda, Davis creía que era una especia de costumbre. Pero como un niño, no quería que lo vieran dentro de la tienda.

Pero cuando su Digivice sonó y él le echó un vistazo su mirada se volvió un poco enojada. Estaba recibiendo señales de otros Digivice cerca de su posición. No le gustaba para nada que sus amigos le siguieran, pero Davis se dio cuenta de que ellos no sabían que él había notado que lo seguían, por lo que él se mantuvo tranquilo y fingió estar inconsciente. Jun pronto regresó con 6 ramos de lirios idénticos, y le entregó dos a Davis para que la ayudara. Este los tomo sin problemas y caminaron hasta la estación de trenes, con la esperanza de que sus amigos dejaran de seguirlo allí.

No fue el caso. Los vio subirse al mismo tren que él y Jun por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba empezando a irritarse. Cuando llegaron a su estación y entraron al cementerio, Davis se rindió. Se dio cuenta que, incluso si veían las tumbas, no significaría nada para ellos. Tendrían que preguntarle y admitir que lo habían seguido, o le pedirían a Izzi que investigara las tumbas, pero Davis sabía que él no haría eso. Sería una invasión de privacidad e iría en contra de la propia moral de Izzi.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Davis y Jun bajaron la mirada ante las tumbas. Ninguno de los niños elegidos lo sabía, pero Davis y Jun alguna vez habían sido Davis y Jun Kanbara, hijo e hija de Daisuke y Jackie Kanbara. Unos meses después del accidente de la estación de Shibuya, Mel y Dan Motomiya los habían adoptado. Davis solo tenía cuatro cuanto se produjo el accidente; y lo recordaba vívidamente, pero por lo general todas esas imágenes se bloqueaban todos los días del año…a excepción de hoy.

Incluso ahora ante las tumbas de sus padres biológicos, y trasladándose hasta las otras cuatro que pertenecían a su familia extendida, podía recordar como se movía la tierra, los gritos de Jun y el techo caer sobre él; pero la imagen más vivida que vino a su mente fue la de su primo mayor, Takuya, gritando su nombre. Y como si ese pensamiento hubiera sido el gatillo de la pistola, sintió temblar a la presencia dentro de él y una escena lleno su mente…

— _¡Davis! ¡Cuidado! —gritó Takuya cuando vio al niño._

 _Davis estaba asustado, lloraba por sus preguntando por sus padres y Jun, pero ninguno de ellos estaba allí._

— _¡Takuya! ¡No! —gritó Koji._

 _Takuya se dio la vuelta y miro a fijamente a los ojos azules oscuro de su mejor amigo. La cola de caballo de Koji se había deshecho y su pañuelo se había caído durante la batalla, por lo que su cabello se movía alrededor de sus afilados y en ese momento, suplicantes rasgos._

— _Ya perdí a Shinya, Koji—Takuya sonrió con tristeza—No voy a perderlo a él también._

 _Con eso, se precipito fuera del alcance de Koji y corrió hasta Davis al mismo tiempo que el techo sobre ellos se derrumbaba. Se las arreglo para empujarse a sí mismo y a él contra la pared más cercana, que los dejó prácticamente ilesos. Podía escuchar a Koji y los demás gritar su nombre, pero él estaba más preocupado por Davis. El niño se agarró de su camisa mientras se acurrucaba contra él._

— _¡Ayúdenme! —_

 _Los primos miraron hacia todos lados buscando a Jun. Hasta que Takuya la vio acurrucada en uno de las salidas de emergencia que había sido bloqueada, un lugar ideal para esperar en todo este desastre. Sostuvo a Davis y se precipito hasta ella. Koji debe de haberlos visto ya que gritó su nombre de nuevo._

— _¡Takuya! ¡Cuidado!_

— ¿Davis? —escuchó que Jun decía en voz baja.

— ¿Eh? —Parpadeó, sacando los ojos de la tumba de su primo—lo siento ¿Qué me decías Jun?

Jun lo observo por un momento antes de tomar su mano y arrastrarlo.

—Salgamos de aquí—suspiro, tirándolo cerca de ella cada vez más cerca mientras caminaban.

Davis estaba atentado a alejarse de su hermana, pero permitió que Jun lo mantuviera cerca. Era un día difícil para los dos. Sus padres adoptivos no sabían que ellos hacían este viaje cada año en este día, incluso si lo sabían, nunca lo mencionaron. El observo su D3 y vio como sus amigos se acercaron a las tumbas detrás de él. Unos minutos más tarde se sintió aliviado de que la mayoría de ellos se fueran. Todas las señales de los digivice de los mayores desaparecieron, asi como una lectura de uno de los cinco D3s. Davis asumió que era Ken o Cody quienes se habían ido. Pero el apostaba que había sido Ken, porque tenía dos digimons que cuidar y era un amigo lo suficientemente bueno como para saber que esto era personal.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora? —Preguntó Jun— ¿A la vieja casa? ¿Al parque tal vez?

—Claro—suspiró Jun—Lo que quieras Jun.

— ¿Davis? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Jun.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Gritó Davis sacudiendo la cabeza—Es solo que…estoy un poco desanimado. Es un día deprimente. Intento recordar a mamá y a papá pero no puedo. Todos mis recuerdos sobre ellos antes de que fallecieran se desvanecieron.

Jun sonrió tristemente hacía él.

— ¡Davis! —la voz e una chica lo llamo de repente.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y Davis casi se cae por el impacto de una rubia de aspecto familiar.

— _¡Zoe! —_ exclamó la voz en su cabeza con una emocionada sorpresa.

Davis sonrió, sintiendo emociones similares y la abrazo de vuelta.

—Hey Zoe—sonrió—No has cambiado nada.

— ¿Y como lo sabes? —Se burlo ella— ¡No nos hemos visto en más de un año! ¡Tienes que dejar de arruinar nuestros planes para reunirnos!

Lo observo antes de darle un abrazo a Jun.

—En realidad no ha cambiado—Sonrió Jun.

La rubia sonrió antes de comenzar a gritarle de nuevo a Davis, pasando de por no haber llamado hasta su traslado hacía Odaiba hace seis años, pero él había dejado de escuchar por saludar a los cuatro chicos detrás de ella.

—Hey JP—sonrió al más alto del grupo— ¡Te ves muy bien! ¿Perdiste peso?

—Si—rió él—pero ya lo hubieras sabido si nos hubiéramos juntado el año pasado.

—Lo siento—se disculpo Davis—Tuve un año pesado.

— ¿Demasiado para ver a tus amigos? —preguntó el chico del pañuelo.

—Hey Koji—sonrió Davis, feliz de verlo en persona y no en las memorias de Takuya. El gemelo de Koji, Koichi estaba a su lado, como siempre y Tommy, que había cambiado su gran boina naranja por una más pequeña, fue rápidamente a saludarlo.

—Has crecido mucho Tommy—sonrió—Me gusta tu sombrero.

—Zoe me lo dio para mi cumpleaños—Tommy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Todavía tienes el sentido de la moda tan agudo como siempre—le dijo Jun a la rubia.

Zoe le sonrió a Jun, mientras Koji se acerco a Davis y ambos chocaron puños. La acción sorprendió a Davis. Por lo general nunca chocaban el puño, simplemente una sacudida firme de manos. Koji parecía estar igualmente sorprendido, pero no hizo ningún comentario. En vez de eso siguió sonriendo y mantuvo su voz.

—Te están siguiendo—le informó Koji.

Davis mantuvo su sonrisa también, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy al tanto—rió él, manteniendo su fachada, pero no se molestó en mantener su voz en un susurro. Si los otros estaban escuchando, no se enterarían de nada.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —parpadeó Jun.

—Desde que estábamos en la tienda de flores—se encogió Davis— ¿Cómo eran?

—Una chica tenía el cabello corto café, un niño pequeño con cabello marrón, un chico rubio con sombrero y una chica con cabello lavanda que tiene unas gafas enormes—respondió Koji, riéndose al final, en beneficio de sus observadores.

—Parecen ser Kari, TK, Cody y Yolei—asintió Davis—Me lo imaginaba. Ken no se quedaría en cuanto se dio cuenta que era algo personal. Es un buen amigo, debió de irse con los demás.

— ¿Quieres decir que habían otros? —Exclamo Koichi con una carcajada, también para el entretenimiento de sus observadores.

—Si—Davis se encogió de hombros, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos—Habían nueve en realidad.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Jun.

—Tengo mis maneras—sonrió Davis esquivando la pregunta—Vamos a salir de aquí. Se como podemos deshacernos de ellos.

Ellos caminaron hasta la entrada y justo al doblar a la esquina, Davis salió corriendo, con los demás detrás.

—Un gran plan Davis—Suspiró Jun con sarcasmo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

Koji se mantuvo en el borde junto a Davis para observar a sus seguidores salir del cementerio y observar alrededor. Davis puso su mano en el bolsillo apagando su D3 para que no pudieran seguir su señal. Funciono. Los cuatro niños elegidos se dieron cuenta, y con tal vez con un sentimiento de culpa, se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.

—Funciono como un encanto—le sonrió Davis a Koji, que se limito a sacudir la cabeza.

—Juro que los goggleheads Kanbara tienen una suerte muy extraña—suspiro.

La sonrisa de Davis se volvió a una triste ante la mención de su fallecido primo.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos? —Zoe elevó la voz tratando de disipar la atmosfera sombría.

— ¿Qué tal el parque? —sugirió Tommy.

—Genial—Sonrió Davis con entusiasmo, feliz por la distracción.

Los siete se dirigieron a bajar por la calle y atravesar un barrio para llegar al parque. Recuerdos destellaban a través de todas sus cabezas, pero para Davis, no eran sus recuerdos.

Nunca les había dicho que a veces veía los recuerdos de Takuya o que podía escuchar su voz como si estuviera allí mismo junto a él. Davis terminó deteniéndose frente a una casa junto a Jun que se había parado también. Era la vieja casa de Jun y Davis, y ambos se encontraron reviviendo viejos recuerdos de ellos jugando en el patio trasero con Takuya y Shinya cada vez que venían de visita. Davis volvió a vivir una de las memorias más claras de Takuya durante un instante. Era uno en el que se estaba montando en los hombros de su primo mientras Shinya y Jun los perseguían por el patio.

— ¿Davis? —Hablo Zoe, apoyando una mano en su hombro— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh? —Davis dio un salto y alejo la memoria de Takuya—Uh, si. Estoy bien.

—Has hecho eso muchas veces hoy—le dijo Jun dándole una mirada de preocupación.

—Estoy bien—suspiró él—Dense prisa y lleguemos al parque

Daisuke camino rápidamente por la calle con Koji y los otros siguiéndole los talones. Zoe y Jun intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, pero no tardaron en seguirlos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hago esto con el permiso de Shara Raizel, la autora original. Nada de lo escrito aquí me pertenece, sólo hice la traducción.**

Capitulo 2: Manejo de Ira.

Davis suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama a la mañana siguiente. Durante toda la noche todo lo que vio fueron los viejos recuerdos de Takuya. Se alegro de que DemiVeemon estuviera con Ken porque estaba seguro de que habría despertado a su compañero con todo lo que soñó. La mayor parte de sus recuerdos habían sido el colapso de la estación Shibuya, pero algunos de ellos habían sido los suyos. Por supuesto, esos recuerdos fueron las pesadillas.

De lo asustado que había estado cuando tenía cuatro años, la adrenalina y la imaginación le pasaron factura. Ahora que estaba despierto, no podía recordar el miedo de sus propios recuerdos que salían cada vez que soñaba con el accidente.

Se la arreglo para sacudir sus pensamientos y se acordó de que tenía que sentarse en la mesa para el desayuno, pero las acciones de su cuerpo apenas se registraron en su mente. A mitad de camino hacia la escuela, se pregunto si le había dicho "buenos días" a su madre o si le dijo algo estúpido a Jun como siempre lo hacía.

— _Te preocupas demasiado Davis_ — La voz de Takuya se rió de él— _Por supuesto que le dijiste buenos días a tu mamá. Y también discutiste con Jun por lo menos cinco minutos antes de acaparar el baño._

Y como para probar que 'Takuya' tenía razón, Davis repentinamente recordó todo eso. El gimió y se paso una mano por su cabello castaño rojizo, quitándose las gafas.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loco—murmuró Davis en voz alta a la calle vacia.

— _¿Por qué piensas eso?_ _—_ preguntó la voz.

—Estoy hablando contigo ¿verdad? —Suspiro Davis—La voz de mi fallecido primo… ¿Qué haces en mi cabeza para empezar?

— _Esa es una buena pregunta_ _—_ suspiró 'Takuya'.

—Dime—se quejo Davis.

— _No puedo_ _—_ le respondió más feliz que molesto.

— ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Davis con enojo, asustando a un gato que pasaba junto a él.

— _Porque yo tampoco lo sé_ _—_ rió la voz— _Solo soy una parte de tu subconsciente._

—Entonces subconsciente, ¡Quédate adentro! —gritó Davis corriendo, pero por supuesto que eso no hizo que la voz de Takuya desaparezca.

— _Oh, wow_ _—_ silbó la voz— _¿Realmente te molesta no?_

Davis no respondió y siguió corriendo hasta que llego a las puertas de la escuela.

— _Hey ¿te diste cuenta?, acabas de llegar temprano, por una vez_ _—_ rió "Takuya".

—Cállate—resopló mientras se apoyo contra la pared de la puerta para recuperar el aliento.

—… _lo siento—_ suspiro la voz— _¿Qué hable contigo te molesta tanto?_

—… _No…—_ pensó Davis, continuando la conversación en su cabeza para que nadie pudiera oírlo hablar consigo mismo— _Solo dime una cosa… ¿Eres un fantasma?_

— _¿Por qué? —_ Rió Takuya— ¿ _Crees que te estoy poseyendo o algo?_

— _Tal vez—_ suspiro Davis internamente— _Tú no eres muy hablador después del aniversario…pero parecer que hoy no es así ¿Por qué?_

— _¿Quién sabe?_ —suspiró la voz, sonando realmente perdido y triste, logrando que Davis se sintiera igual— _Tal vez porque viste a Zoe, Koji y los demás ayer._

— _Eh—_ Davis frunció el ceño— _¿Eso significa que de verdad eres Takuya?_

— _Eso supongo—_

Antes de que Davis comenzara una pelea interna con su subconsciente, otra voz llamo por su nombre, solo que esta vez la voz estaba fuera de su cabeza.

— ¡Davis!

Se giró en la dirección en la que lo llamaban y rápidamente vio a Ken cerca de la entrada del edificio de la escuela.

— ¡Hola! —contestó con una sonrisa separándose de la pared.

— _Bien—_ Dijo la voz de Takuya burlándose— _Ve y conversa con los vivos. Estaré en tu cabeza si me necesitas._

— _Cállate ya—_ pensó Davis mientras se juntaba con Ken.

— ¿Podemos salir ahora? —pregunto una voz apagada desde la bolsa.

—Esperen—dijo Ken entre dientes mientras él y Davis corrían a la escalera para llegar a la sala de computadoras. Una vez estuvieron allí, Ken abrió la mochila de donde salieron expulsados DemiVeemon, junto a Wormmon, el compañero de Ken.

—Tengan cuidado ustedes dos—rio Ken—Intente hacer espacio dejando el diccionario en casa, pero parece que todavía no tienen espacio suficiente.

— ¡Davis! —gritó DemiVeemon saltando alegremente hasta los brazos de su compañero humano.

—Hola amigo—sonrió Davis acariciando a su Digimon en la cabeza.

— ¿Podrían tomar nota por favor? Davis ha llegado temprano.

Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Yolei con Poromon en brazos. Como es usual TK y Cody estaba detrás de ella con sus compañeros también. Ellos siempre llegaban juntos a la escuela porque vivían en el mismo complejo de departamentos. Davis se irritó un poco por la elección de palabra de Yolei, porque 'Takuya' había dicho algo similar hace cinco minutos.

El no supo porque, pero eso le enfado mucho. Ahora que la idea de que Takuya estuviera vivo en su mente, le recordó de repente que los tres recién llegados lo habían seguido ayer. Estaba bastante seguro de que Yolei fue quien sugirió espiarlo en primer lugar. Sonaba como algo que ella haría. Con esto se enojo al instante con los tres; especialmente con Yolei.

—Cállate—le gruño Davis un poco más serio de lo que pretendía, pero no estaba de ánimos en ese momento.

Yolei se sorprendió un poco pero rápidamente se salió del camino cuando Davis salió por el pasillo. Ken le lanzo una mirada de preocupación antes de agarrar su mochila y seguir a su mejor amigo. Los demás también se apresuraron a seguirlo tan rápido como dejaron a sus Digimons en la sala de computadoras.

— ¿Davis? —llamó Ken, pero el cabeza de gafas se limito a suspirar. Cuando finalmente llegaron a sus casilleros, Davis golpeo su cabeza y el puño derecho en él.

— ¿Davis que pasa? —preguntó Ken con los demás a sus espaldas.

Davis se limito a suspirar de nuevo antes de empujarse a si mismo fuera del casillero y abrirlo para buscar sus libros. Miro a sus amigos, y su mirada se detuvo en Yolei.

—Lo siento—murmuró de mala gana pareciendo ausente mientras empujaba su libro de matemáticas a la mochila.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —repitió Ken en voz baja cuando apareció Kari. Su compañero digimon, Gatomon, no estaba con ella, pero eso fue porque el Digimon felino era capaz de colarse sola en la sala de computadoras sin la necesidad de que Kari la dejara entrar.

—Hola chicos—ella sonrió antes de darse cuenta de las miradas de preocupación y la postura tensa de Davis— ¿Qué está pasando?

Davis la observo por un momento antes de golpear su taquilla para cerrarla y camino a clases. Yolei y Cody intercambiaron miradas de preocupación antes de irse por su cuenta cuando sonó la primera campana. Kari, les dio a TK y Ken una mirada confusa, pero estos se encogieron de hombros antes de que siguieran a Davis a clase.

Davis ya estaba sentado cuando lo alcanzaron, pero él no se molesto en alzar la cabeza cuando se sentaron junto a él. Permaneció así todo el día, incluso durante el almuerzo; pero cuando llego el momento de volver a casa Tk decidió que ya era suficiente. El planeaba acorralar a Davis cuando todos se reunieran en la sala de computadoras para su viaje al Mundo Digital. Los Elegidos mayores estaban allí por alguna razón, igual Yolei y Cody, pero eso no detuvo a TK.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema Davis? —exigió mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación detrás de Kari y Ken.

Davis lo observo, pero no respondió. La voz de Takuya había estado hablando con él en intervalos aleatorios durante todo el día y le había resultado difícil concentrarse en clase además de producirle un dolor asesino de cabeza. No estaba de humor para responder sus preguntas, especialmente las de TK.

—No sé TP—gruño Davis— ¿Por qué siempre llevas ese estúpido sombrero?

TK frunció el ceño. — ¿Y porque tu llevas gafas? Mira, ¿Por qué no nos dices que te ha estado molestando desde la mañana?

—Oh ¿Quieres saberlo? —rió Davis sin humor.

— ¿Por qué crees que te estoy preguntando? —respondió TK con un suspiro.

— _Solo diles_ _—_ sugirió la voz de Takuya— _Diles que estas enojado por lo de ayer._

—Cállate—gruño Davis tanto a él y como a TK mientras se dirigía a la puerta

TK se enojo con eso y le agarró el brazo antes de que pudiera salir.

—Estoy hablando contigo Davis—gruño TK mientras los otros ocho niños elegidos observaban impotentes como dos de ellos estaban al borde de una pelea — ¡Estas siendo infantil!

— ¿Infantil? —ladró Davis, girándose para ver a TK de frente— ¿Yo soy infantil?

— _Y aquí vamos—_ suspiro 'Takuya'.

— ¡Todos ustedes son los infantiles! —Bramó Davis— ¡Todos ustedes decidieron que sería divertido seguirme ayer! Entonces, díganme ¿cómo les fue? ¿Fue divertido su viaje al cementerio de la Estación de Shibuya?

TK soltó aturdido el brazo de Davis. Este temblaba de rabia, pero reino entre su temperamento y cerró los ojos un momento antes de dejar escapar una respiración profunda.

—Ahora TK, escucha, simplemente no….me estoy sintiendo muy bien—termino sin convicción.

— ¿Cómo supiste que te seguíamos? —susurró TK.

Davis lo miro.

—No soy tan estúpido—gruño sacando su D3—Esta cosa dijo escapar un fuerte pitido cuando esperaba fuera de la tienda de flores a Jun. Conté nueve señales de Digivices y oh mira, aquí también hay nueve Digivices, cinco D3s y cuatro normales. Y también volvió a sonar mientras yo y Jun salíamos del cementerio. Solo que gracias a dios, en ese momento solo habían cuatro señales de D3. Asi que les agradezco de verdad a Ken, Tai, Matt, Sora e Izzi por dejarme en paz.

— ¿Cómo sabías que era el mío el D3 que se había ido? —preguntó Ken.

—Porque sé que no es tu propósito invadir mi privacidad, Ken—Davis sonrió forzadamente—Eres mi mejor amigo. También tenías que cuidar a dos Digimons en la noche. Y gracias también por cuidar de DemiVeemon por mí.

—No hay problema —sonrió Ken.

—…pero ustedes vieron las tumbas—dijo Davis tristemente observando por la ventana. —Todos lo hicieron, ¿verdad?

—Si—admitió Tai por los elegidos mayores—Lo sentimos Davis. No debimos de haber ido.

— ¿Podrías decirnos quienes están enterrados allí? —preguntó Sora con suavidad.

—Familia—susurró Davis, pero no entro en detalles—…Jun y yo hacemos ese viaje cada año. Yo sólo tenía cuatro años cuando sucedió por lo que no recuerdo mucho, pero Jun sí. Esto significa mucho para ella, asi que voy también. A veces recuerdo, a veces no. Otros me lo recuerdan a veces.

— ¿Tú estabas allí cuando la estación se derrumbó? —preguntó Kari en voz baja.

Davis cerró los ojos tratando de excluir las imágenes que inundaron su dolorida cabeza. De repente su teléfono sonó haciéndolos saltar a todos. Él comprobó el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar, haciendo una mueca cuando vio quien era.

— ¿Qué quieres Jun? —rompió en el receptor.

— _Dios, gran forma de reventarme el oído—_ respondió Jun con un puchero al otro extremo— _Mamá te quiere aquí._

— ¿Qué? —Parpadeó— ¿Por qué?

— _¿Y qué voy a saber yo? —_ Resopló ella— _Solo ven a la casa._

—Voy—resoplo Davis pulsando el botón de colgar con su pulgar— Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme. Mi madre me quiere en casa y no sé porque, ¿Podrías cuidar por mí a DemiVeemon esta noche Ken?

—Ah, claro— asintió él.

—Davis—dijo Kari apoyando una mano en su hombro, pero él se alejo.

—Se bueno amigo—suspiro Davis acariciando la cabeza ates de dirigirse a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

—Si...yo estuve allí—suspiro respondiendo la pregunta de Kari sin voltearse. Luego se fue.

Davis se aseguro en darse prisa para llegar a casa, no tenía ninguna excusa que decirles a su madre y a Jun. Las dos estaban esperando en el sofá cuando el llego.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? —suspiro dejándose caer en la silla.

—Oh, bien, estas aquí—sonrió su madre distraídamente— Tu padre y yo tenemos que irnos a Okinawa en unas horas. Tu abuelo Saka tuvo un ataque al corazón y está preguntando por tu padre. Me quedaría en casa, pero la situación suena muy mal asi que tendré que ir para apoyar a tu padre. El volverá del trabajo en un rato más y nos iremos. Los dos son lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarse solos por unos días, escucha a Jun por favor Davis, está a cargo. Les escribiré una lista de números de emergencia que estará colgada a un lado del teléfono.

Davis trato de organizarse mientras entendía lo que acababa de suceder. Le irritaba que Jun estuviera a cargo en los próximos días, pero iban a estar solos. Lo malo es que no podía garantizar que su hermana respetara su privacidad, lo que significaba que DemiVeemon tendría que quedarse con Ken más de una noche, de esa manera no había riesgo de que Jun descubriera a su amigo digital.

Más tarde esa noche, después de la cena, de que sus padres se hayan ido y de que Jun tomara el control de la TV, Davis se dirigió a su habitación para llamar a Ken sobre si podía dejarlo con él mientras sus padres estaban en Okinawa.

—Seguro—Ken estuvo de acuerdo—No es ninguna molestia. Espero que tu abuelo mejore, Davis.

—Yo también—suspiro—No sé cuánto tiempo pueda sobrevivir con Jun, solo ruego para que mis padres regresen pronto.

Ken rió desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hicieron en el mundo digital? —preguntó Davis.

— ¡Oh! —Ken se quedo sin aliento con entusiasmo— ¡Casi me olvidaba de decirte! Hemos encontrado algunos restos enterrados en el desierto. Estábamos analizando la geografía de allí por Izzi en el medio de la nada, cuando de repente Ankylomon se hundió en la arena y cayó en una ruina subterránea. No la hemos explorado aún, pero lo haremos mañana ¿Vendrás con nosotros, o Jun va a-

Hablando de Jun, su hermana mayor eligió aquel momento para interrumpir.

—Oye Davis—dijo ella—Maggie y yo iremos de compras mañana después de la escuela. ¿Tú tienes tu club mañana verdad? Asi que llámame cuando llegues a casa. Traeré algo para comer. No se olvides de tu llave porque no volveré temprano para abrirte. Estas advertido.

—Parece que no tengo ninguna razón para oponerme—gruño Davis mientras observaba a Jun cerrar de golpe la puerta.

Ken rio con simpatía.

— ¡Genial! …oye, sobre esta tarde —comenzó Ken, pero Davis lo interrumpió.

—Mira, no estoy enojado por eso—suspiro—Ni siquiera estoy seguro porque me enfade tanto en primer lugar, pero eso habría sido peor si me quedaba allí. Creo que todavía sigo un poco enojado con TK y Yolei. Pero lo siento, Ken, se que tu y Yolei salen ahora y todo pero…ella solo dice cosas que no debería a veces.

—Lo sé, Davis pero tiene buenas intenciones—suspiró Ken.

—Si—dijo Davis con un suspiro de nuevo— ¿Te veo mañana si? Y gracias por cuidar a DemiVeemon por mí. Realmente lo aprecio Ken.

—Seguro—respondió Ken—Nos vemos más tarde.

Davis colgó el teléfono y enterró la cara en la almohada antes de caer en un sueño intranquilo…

 _Takuya estaba en la mesa aburrido. Su madre estaba en la cocina al teléfono hablando con su padre y Shinya estaba en el suelo jugando con una baraja de cartas._

— _Pero no puedes llegar tarde hoy querido_ _—_ _lamento su madre_ _—_ _Es el cumpleaños de Shinya._

— _¡Dile a papá que quiero algo grande!_ _—_ _Gritó Shinya desde el suelo_ _—_ _¡Quiero una pelota gigante!_

— _¿Qué demonios haría con otra pelota? —se preguntó Takuya mientras suspiraba en voz alta. Estiro un dedo para recoger una fresa de la torta de cumpleaños de Shinya que estaba en el centro de la mesa._

— _Ni siquiera pienses en comerte ese pastel Takuya—le regaño su madre._

 _Takuya empujo a la fresa en su lugar, pero no le quito el dedo._

— _Se que estas ocupado querido—suspiro su madre—pero ¿no puedes….-_

 _Takuya se desconecto de la conversación de su madre cuanto esta empezó quejarse._

— _Estoy aburrido. Toda mi entera vida es aburrida—se quejo lamiendo el glaseado de su dedo—Aburrida, aburrida._

 _De repente escucho un pitido de su teléfono._

— _¿Un mensaje?_

 _Miro la pantalla y vio que no había número en el identificador._

— _Sin nombre—murmuró._

 _El mensaje decía "¿Quieres empezar? Si / No"_

— _Extraño. Bueno…es mucho mejor que estar aquí aburrido._

 _Apretó el botón seleccionando la opción "si"._

— _Takuya Kanbara…—la voz de una mujer salió del auricular del teléfono._

— _¿Qué? —parpadeó Takuya._

— _Es la hora de decidir tu futuro Takuya—dijo la voz mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver si alguien se fijaba en lo que estaba haciendo, pero Shinya estaba todavía jugando a las cartas y su madre seguía en el teléfono._

— _Oye—dijo Takuya sin aliento mientras recogía su teléfono—Espera un minuto. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere decir con decidir mi futuro?_

— _Tu destino llama por ti—dijo la mujer— Toma el tren a las 17: 45._

 _Miró el reloj y vio la hora, 17:38._

— _¿Eh? Oh…no lo lograre—pensó mirando su teléfono, pero de repente sonrió—Eso nunca me ha detenido._

 _Todo su sombrero y gafas colgando del respaldo de la silla y procedió a saltar sobre su hermano que estaba leyendo un libro._

— _¡Cuidado chico! —dijo Takuya obteniendo un gruñido en respuesta._

—… _¡Ten cuidado allá afuera Takuya! —Lo llamo su madre—¡No juegues en la calle! ¡Es peligroso!_

Davis se había despertado por algo, pero no se molesto en averiguar que era. En su lugar se dio la vuelta y se durmió de nuevo.

 _La escena había cambiado y ahora Takuya estaba de pie en el interior de un tren que salía._

— _No puedo creerlo…lo hice—resoplo. Encontró un asiento libre y se sentó y justo cuando estaba recuperando el aliento su teléfono sonó de nuevo, asi como los teléfonos de todos los niños a su alrededor y unos pocos adultos. La única persona la que le llamo la atención fue un niño de pie a unos metros con el cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo bajo un pañuelo con rayas. El chico saco su teléfono, le echó un vistazo y miró a Takuya por encima del hombro._

— _¿Eh? —parpadeó Takuya—Espera un minuto. ¿El también recibió el mensaje?_

 _Miro el nuevo mensaje en su teléfono. Y se quedo sin aliento._

— _Toma el tren rumbo al oeste a las 18:00—dijo la mujer._

 _Takuya miro alrededor y vio a un hombre con un reloj digital. Eran las 17:54._

— _¡Ah! —Gritó Takuya en voz alta—Vamos, dame un descanso. Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo._

 _No le importaba que todo el mundo le observara, incluyendo al niño del pañuelo. Unos minutos después, el tren se detuvo y Takuya se bajo._

— _¿Y ahora qué? —se preguntó._

 _El niño del pañuelo salió detrás de él y se mezclo con la multitud, Takuya por alguna razón sintió que debía seguirlo._

— _Tal vez el sabe—murmuro mientras corría para alcanzarlo. Finalmente lo vio entrando a un ascensor._

— _¡Oye! —Gritó corriendo de nuevo—¡Espera! —se arrojo al ascensor y termino chocando su cabeza contra una de las paredes._

— _Aww—gimió frotándose la cara antes de levantar la vista. El chico lo observaba con el teléfono en la mano._

— _Hey—rió Takuya nerviosamente—¿Recibiste el mensaje también?_

 _El muchacho cerró su teléfono y le dio la espalda._

— _Podrías responderme al menos—dijo Takuya irritado._

 _De repente, el elevador aceleró y las luces que indicaban el piso iban abajo y arriba. Takuya miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que el muro ahora era de vidrio. Ahora podía ver que él y el niño viajaban millas bajo tierra._

— _Genial—gruño Takuya—Mi destino quiere matarme._

 _De repente el ascensor detuvo su descenso y Takuya se golpeo con una baranda de seguridad._

— _¡Uh! —gritó—Dios, de verdad debería dejar de aterrizar de cabeza._

 _Miro las puertas recién abiertas y allí había una gigantesca estación de tren._

— _Muy bien—suspiro—Esto es raro._

— _Es la hora—dijo la voz en su teléfono— ¿Cuál escogerás?_

 _Takuya solo asumió que él debería escoger un tren. Miro al niño que ya se había bajado mientras él se levantaba._

— _¡Hey! —Lo llamo Takuya—¿Qué vas a elegir? ….Tsk Mis conversaciones por teléfono duran más que ese tipo._

 _De pronto el reloj dio las 18:00 y todos los trenes comenzaron a cerrar sus puertas y dejaron la estación._

— _Seguro que al destino le gusta correr—jadeo Takuya mientras perseguía un tren cercano, apenas logrando agarrar la barandilla en el último vagón y tiro de él a bordo. Mientras recuperaba el aliento levanto la vista y vio al chico del pañuelo tranquilo de pie en una plataforma en la cola de otro tren. Takuya le lanzo una mirada justo antes de que una pared divisoria se interpusiera entre ellos._

Davis se despertó a la mañana siguiente con Jun gritándole como despertador.

—¡ES EN SERIO! —Gritó desde la puerta—No sé porque me molesto en ponerte el despertador ¡Nunca te levantas!

Davis se quejo mientras se levantaba y tropezó con el tocador.

—Si, si—murmuró—Ahora cállate y sal.

—Bien—dijo Jun antes de ir a la cocina.

Davis se vistió lo más rápido posible, pero eso era un poco difícil cuando estabas poniéndote los pantalones por la cabeza y la camisa por los pies. Finalmente, después de sacudirse el sueño, se las arreglo para vestirse adecuadamente y se apresuro a comerse el desayuno, ahora frio, que Jun le había hecho.

—Recuerda—dijo ella por enésima vez esa mañana—Voy de compras después de la escuela por lo que tienes que llevar tu llave. Nos vemos en la noche, ahora date prisa o llegaras tarde de nuevo. ¡Y no te olvides de cerrar la puerta!

Davis asintió y el saludo con la mano mientras salía por la puerta. El fue rápido en seguirla, pero no sin antes fijarse por decima vez si tenía las llaves, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Entonces corrió a la escuela lo más rápido que pudo, pero apenas llego a tiempo para el primer periodo.

—Tarde otra vez—rió Ken en voz baja mientras el maestro regaño a Davis por su atraso.

—Cállate—bostezo Davis mientras descansaba su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —preguntó Kari.

—Cansado—se quejo, pero le dedico su sonrisa de lado para que sepa que no estaba enfadado por el día anterior—Pero, estoy listo para un poco de aventura. Este mundo es cada vez más aburrido y deprimente para mi gusto últimamente.

Kari le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de que terminaron las clases, Davis siguió a TK, Kari, y Ken a la sala de computadoras donde fue emboscado por DemiVeemon.

—¡Davis! —Lloró el pequeño—¡Estas aquí!

—Parece que todos están aquí—comentó Yolei desde el ordenador.

—Si—sonrió Davis asegurándole que no estaba enfadado—Lo siento por lo de ayer Yolei. No quise gritarte.

Ken le dio un gesto de aprobación pero Davis lo ignoro.

—Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor Davis—sonrió Tai.

—Si—suspiro Davis—Hey ¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí?

—Salimos temprano—explico Sora.

—Ah—asintió—¡genial! Ahora ¿podemos irnos? Quiero ver esas ruinas que Ken me dijo que encontraron.

—¡Enseguida! —animo Yolei extendiendo su D3 a la computadora— ¡Digi-port Open!

Los demás sacaron sus D3s y Digivices después de haber sido cegados momentáneamente, fueron descargados en el mundo digital. Cuando Davis abrió los ojos se encontró en medio de un interminable desierto con solo un televisor casi enterrado en la arena.

—Whoa —soplo Davis mientras dejaba caer sus gafas para poder ver entre la arena y el sol a su alrededor—No mentían cuando decían que estaba en medio de la nada. Entonces, ¿Dónde están las ruinas?

—Por aquí—señalo Cody, mientras él y su digimon, Armadillomon, abrían el camino.

— ¡Vamos Davis! —se entusiasmo el compañero, que ahora era un Veemon.

Todos siguieron a Cody hasta una amplia abertura en la arena. Tai y Matt sacaron un equipo de escala que habían preparado para la excursión y los utilizaron para que todos pudieran bajar. Davis fue uno de los últimos en descender pero cuando finalmente entro, no pudo ver mucho hasta que prendieron las linternas. En el momento en que todo se ilumino, oyó un jadeo en su cabeza.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ —preguntó Davis.

— _Imposible—_ jadeó Takuya— _No puede ser._

De pronto la mente de Davis fue llevada por otro recuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. El aun veía a sus amigos, pero las ruinas ya no eran lo que eran, estaba de pie en medio de una plataforma en una prospera estación de tren. Había un tren llegando desde un par de rieles que flotaban hacia alguna parte. El vapor de la maquina salió y las puertas se abrieron de repente y muchos Pagumon se reunieron alrededor de una en particular. Otra nube de vapor mando a cuatro chicos de la edad de Davis a volar por la puerta en la plataforma en la que Davis estaba actualmente.

— _El primer paso es molesto_ —rió el tren Digimon.

—Si—se quejo uno de los niños.

— ¿Soy yo, o el tren acaba de hablar? —preguntó otro niño.

Davis parpadeo, dándose cuenta de que el que acababa de hablar era Takuya. Parecía tener la misma edad que tenía en el sueño que Davis había tenido la noche anterior.

Luego reconoció a los otros como, Zoe, JP y Tommy. Todos se veían un poco más jóvenes que ahora, pero algo le decía que esto era una continuación de aquel sueño que había tenido, y que el único que faltaba era Koji. ¡Estaba viendo como todos ellos se conocieron! ¡Genial!

— _Hey—_ gruño el tren digimon—Yo no soy como esos viejos trenes. Soy Trailmon. Y estoy vivo al igual que ti, aunque soy mucho más guapo que esos amargados férreos de tu mundo, muchas gracias. De todos modos, esta es la Terminal de la Flama. Están en el corazón de un pueblo Digimon.

— _¿Pueblo Digimon? —_ repitió Takuya.

De pronto los pagumons se reunieron cerca de los cuatro chicos, hablando en voz baja. De pronto Tommy comenzó llorar y Davis se alarmo. Casi nunca lo veía llorar, incluso cando eran jóvenes.

— _¡Yo ni siquiera quise venir! —_ gritó.

— _Lo siento, chico—_ gruño el Trailmon mientras salía de la estación— _Pero no puedo sacarte de aquí. Si quieres ir a casa, debes encontrar un espíritu o algo asi._

— _Este niño debe conseguir trabajo como alarma de incendios—_ afirmó JP mientras observaba al Trailmon irse.

Davis parpadeo en sorpresa. Nunca había escuchado a JP ser tan frio con Tommy. ¡Eran mejores amigos!

— _¿Qué es un espíritu?_ —Le pregunto Zoe exasperada al Trailmon _— ¿Dónde encontramos uno?_ ¡Oye!

— _¿A dónde vas?_ —Añadió JP— _Dinos algo ¡Hey!_

— _Lo siento, ¡tengo un horario que cumplir! —_ le gritó el Trailmon.

— _Supongo que…eso es todo_ _—_ dijo Takuya poniéndose de pie _—_ _Estamos solos._

— _¡Espera!_ —Gritó JP — _¡Vuelve!_

— _¡Regresa por favor!_ —gritó Zoe.

La escena rápidamente se desvaneció dejando la estación en un montón de ruinas nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando Davis se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba llamándolo.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó.

— ¡Oye Davis! —Lo llamo CT— ¿Te vas a quedar allí todo el día o vienes con nosotros?

— ¡Voy! —gritó Davis, alejándose de las vacías pistas y plataformas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: En el borde

Davis caminaba detrás de Tai mientras se abrían camino a las ruinas. La voz en su cabeza estaba siendo inusualmente silenciosa, lo que puso a Davis un poco nervioso, pero todos los destellos de la antigua estación digimon que vio Davis, le hacían saber que 'Takuya' todavía estaba con él.

Izzi encontró un signo maltratado en el suelo e intentaba averiguar lo que era con un programa de su computadora.

—Tal vez esto no es una idea de lo que solían ser estas ruinas—murmuró Izzi.

—Es una estación de tren—declaró Davis sin pensar.

Izzi parpadeo y levantó la mirada hacía él.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¿Eh? —Parpadeó Davis—Me pareció obvio. ¿Acaso fui el único que vio las vías de tren oxidadas cuando llegamos? Estamos de pie en una de las plataformas.

Todos lo quedaron mirando.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Davis con nerviosismo. No le gustaban las miradas incrédulas de los demás, de modo que muró a Izzi de nuevo— ¿Qué es ese signo de todos modos?

Izzi suspiro mientras trataba de descifrarlo.

—Creo que es alguna señal de bienvenida—reflexionó—pero no estoy seguro, ¿Puedes ayudarme Ken?

—Claro—asintió el llamado y camino hasta Izzi.

Solo les tomo un par de minutos cuando finalmente consiguieron el texto.

—Bienvenidos a la Estación de la Llama—Izzi se quedo sin aliento, y con los ojos abiertos— ¡Davis tenía razón! Esta era una estación de tren.

Davis frunció el ceño. El ya no estaba disfrutando este viaje, la voz en su cabeza era silenciosa y las raras veces que hablaba, sonaba muy grave. Estaba comenzando a sentirse deprimido en cuanto los destellos de recuerdos comenzaron a golpearle el cráneo, con ganas de salir. Era como su hubiera una especie de puerta en su subconsciente y todos los recuerdos exigían que abriera. Estos destellos eran recuerdos que se filtraban por la puerta, junto los susurros que los acompañaban.

— ¿Davis? —le llamó Tai, pero él no respondió. No podía— ¿Davis, pasa algo?

Davis cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se agarró la cabeza mientras aquellos susurros se hacían más fuertes.

 _Estación de la Llama…_

 _Trailmon…_

 _Esto era una Estación de tren…_

 _Estación de tren…_

 _La estación de Shibuya…_

 _Ruinas…_

 _El colapso del techo…_

 _Estación de tren digimon…_

 _Un digimon destruyendo la estación de tren..._

 _Tienen que detenerlo…_

 _No pueden detenerlo…_

 _Todas esas personas…_

 _Van a morir…_

 _¡Shinya!_

 _¡Takuya ya basta!_

 _Davis…_

 _¡Takuya no!_

 _Jun…_

 _¡Takuya!_

 _Voy a morir…_

 _¡Takuya!_

 _Estoy…muriendo…_

 _¡TAKUYA!_

…

 _¡…!_

…

… _Davis_

Davis se quedo sin aliento y sacudió la cabeza. Se dio cuenta que estaba arrodillado en el suelo con todos los demás reunidos alrededor de él mientras Tai intentaba tranquilizarlos.

—Davis—la voz de Ken llegó despacio en su derecha— ¿Puedes oírme?

—Si…—suspiro él, el sonido de su voz hizo que los otros se callaran—Estoy bien ahora.

Todos retrocedieron un poco para darle algo de espacio.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Ken, quedándose cerca de su mejor amigo.

—Malos recuerdos—masculló Davis mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, Tai al ver esto le ayudo a enderezarse.

—Perdón chico. No quise molestarlos—sonrió él débilmente intentando reírse del incidente.

—Tal vez deberíamos parar hoy—sugirió Sora; Kari asintió con la cabeza.

Davis estaba a punto de protestar, pero lo pensó mejor. No sabía si podría manejar un episodio de estos. Estos ataques de recuerdos, eran privados pero los estaba teniendo delante de sus amigos. Comenzarían a verlo como si estuviera loco, ¡Agh! ¿No lo estaba ya? Pero ellos no necesitaban saberlo. Asi que siguió a los demás a la entrada de las ruinas, hasta la TV y a la sala de computadoras. Se despidió de los demás y estaba a punto de irse a casa cuando Kari y Tai lo detuvieron.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? —le preguntó Kari preocupada.

—Estoy bien Kari—le dijo—Solo que creo que es un poco apresurado explorar ruinas de una estación de tren cerca del aniversario del accidente en Shibuya.

Kari asintió lentamente.

—Ten cuidado al regresar—le sonrió ella con tristeza.

—Si necesitas hablar con alguien, tienes mi numero—le recordó Tai—No sé cuanto pueda ayudarte, pero puedo escuchar.

Davis asintió.

—Okay Tai…gracias chicos.

Tai le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Davis antes de irse a casa con Kari. Davis los observo alejarse por un momento antes de dirigirse a la suya.

—Estás muy tranquilo—dijo Davis entre dientes mientras caminaba por una calle vacia.

—… _Supongo—_ le respondió.

— ¿Qué propósito tenías con tirarme esa avalancha de recuerdo? —Gruño Davis— ¿Estas tratando de volverme loco?

—… _Perdón—suspiró Takuya—Fue todo tan...abrumador._

—Asi que fuiste uno de los seis niños elegidos originales—silbó Davis al recordar la escena que había visto en la estación.

— _Lo fui—_ suspiro la voz— _Mi grupo fue el grupo original de niños elegidos. Fuimos los primeros seres humanos en servir al mundo digital… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que mi primo se convertiría en uno?_

Davis sonrió —Debe ser de familia… ¿Asi que estas admitiendo que de verdad eres mi primo? Eso te hace un fantasma.

— _Oh, bien. Lo admito—_ resopló Takuya— _Pero no soy un fantasma. ¿Alguna vez me has visto? Solo existo dentro de ti. No soy más que una voz y recuerdos._

Davis frunció el ceño.

—No para mí.

Y sintió un coche a través de su cuerpo que no le pertenecía.

— _Ok, estoy confundido—_ Suspiró Takuya.

—No eres sólo una voz en mi cabeza—declaró Davis—Eres mi primo y amigo. Hablar contigo hace que no me sienta tan solo. Puedes ser molesto a veces, pero eso lo hace interesante. Tú también tienes una personalidad por tu cuenta, ¿sabías? Se lo que sientes y, a veces, esos sentimientos me afectan. En esas ruinas, me sentí triste y deprimido mientras mis amigos estaban emocionados. Y hace solo un minuto te sorprendiste cuando dije que no sólo eras una voz de mi cabeza con recuerdos…eso lo sentí también. Pero digamos que tienes razón y que solo eres una voz en mi cabeza…pero si desapareces de repente, creo que me volvería loco.

Takuya rió.

— _Si yo, la voz en tu cabeza, me fuera ¿Tu te volverías loco? Pensé que yo era el que te hacía perder la cabeza._

Davis se encogió de hombros mientras subía por las escaleras hasta el departamento de su familia. Saco las llaves y entró.

—Has estado conmigo desde el incidente—suspiró—No puedo recordar un momento en el que no haya escuchado tu voz. Pero… ¿Cómo entraste a mi cabeza?

— _Sinceramente, no tengo idea—_ Admitió Takuya— _Me he preguntado eso por años._

Tanto Takuya como Davis suspiraron al unisonó, lo que los hizo reír. En ese momento, Davis abrió la puerta principal y vio a Jun cargando dos bolsas.

—Hola chico —sonrío ella, obviamente de buen humor— ¿Qué tal tu club?

—…Bien—dijo Davis vacilante— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue el tuyo? Tu día me refiero…

— ¡Fue grandioso! —dijo Jun—Maggie y yo encontramos muchas ofertas…

Davis se desconecto al instante y se sentó en el sofá mientras su hermana parloteaba de su viaje de compras. Takuya habló con él sobre todas las opiniones que Jun decía, y Davis tuvo cuidado de no reírse.

—Salgamos a comer—dijo Jun de repente.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó Davis.

—Dije que salgamos a comer—resopló Jun con las manos en las caderas. —Hay un nuevo restaurante que me gustaría probar.

—Pensé que ibas a traer algo—recordó Davis.

—Cambie de idea—dijo Jun—Además, es más divertido comer afuera.

Davis puso los ojos pero no protesto. Al menor no tendría que comer la comida de Jun. Takuya rió ante la idea y Davis resistió una sonrisa. Tomo su abrigo y siguió a Jun hasta el restaurante. Era uno de esos típicos restaurantes de paso, donde las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotos de personas famosas. Después de sentarse en una de las mesas de la esquina, Jun pidió un aperitivo de patatas fritas con salsa mientras esperaba las bebidas. Davis apenas tomaba atención porque Takuya le nombraba a cada actor que pasaba por su vista en aquellas fotos, ni él se dio cuenta cuando en su vista entro un joven de lentes y cabello azulado.

— ¿Joe? —hablo Davis sorprendiendo a Jun junto a él que estaba viendo el menú.

El chico de pelo azul se dio la vuelta y se ajusto las gafas.

— ¿Davis? —parpadeó el universitario.

— ¡Hey! —hizo un gesto.

Joe se abrió paso hasta su lugar.

—Hola Davis—sonrió Joe—Y tú debes ser Jun. Mucho gusto.

Jun sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano de Joe, tirándole una mirada interrogativa a Davis

—Jun, el es Joe Kido—presento Davis— _Niño de la Sinceridad—_ agregó para sus adentros—Es un amigo mío. Esta asistiendo a la universidad para convertirse en médico. Conociste a su hermano Jim hace unos mese cuando fueron a nuestra casa.

—Oh—sonrió Jun—Asi que tú eres Joe. ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros?

—Si—acepto Davis al instante.

—Eso sería genial—Sonrió Joe—Si no les es mucha molestia.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Sonrió Jun de vuelta—Eres más que bienvenido para unirte a nosotros.

Davis tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reírse.

— _Junie no pierde una oportunidad, ¿verdad?_ —Rió Takuya— _Lo siento por él._

— _Es un buen tipo —_ pensó Davis — _Estará bien. Además el ya sabe sobre Jun y Matt._

— _Seguro_ — rió Takuya— _Pero…_

Davis tomo un sorbo de su refresco y miró el menú, ya que no sabia que ordenar. Se movió un poco para que Joe pudiera sentarse junto a él.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo va la universidad? —preguntó Davis.

—Está bien—sonrió—Estoy tomando las generales por ahora, pero creo que voy a tomar la clase de anatomía y los laboratorios son realmente interesantes.

—Por interesantes te refieres a difícil—sonrió Davis.

—Si—rio Joe—Tengo que acostumbrarme todavía, pero voy de a poco.

—Suena increíble—sonrió Jun.

— ¿Y como has estado tu Davis? —preguntó Joe—Tai me dijo que estas en el equipo de futbol de nuevo este año.

—Si—sonrió Davis—Ken y yo le estamos poniendo empeño.

—Estoy seguro de que es así—rio Joe— ¿Y qué hay de ti Jun?

Ella sonrió, agradecida de participar en la conversación también.

— _Uf—_ Se quejo Takuya— _Es un buen tipo. Demasiado para su propio bien. Nunca va a deshacerse de ella._

Davis tosió en su bebida, tratando de no reírse. Afortunadamente ni Joe ni Jun lo notaron. Después de haber pedido, los tres comenzaron a hablar acerca de las clases, los amigos, lo que mostraban en televisión, el clima y todo tipo de cosas al azar. Después de la comida Jun invito a Joe a su casa, pero el estudiante universitario fue lo suficientemente inteligente para evitar la oferta. Dijo que tenía clases temprano en la mañana y debía estudiar para un examen. Davis se despidió de él y volvió a casa con Jun tratando de no reírse de los que Takuya estaba diciendo dentro de su cabeza. Se dirigió directamente a su habitación en cuanto llegaron a su casa y fue justo a tiempo para escuchar el timbre del teléfono. El identificador decía que era de Ken.

—Hola Ken—sonrió Davis— ¿Qué pasa?

—No mucho—respondió Ken—solo quiero saber como estabas.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó Davis.

—Estás con Jun, ¿verdad? —suspiro Ken como si fuera obvio—No llamaste en toda la tarde, por lo que pensé que o te había matado o te había puesto a trabajar como esclavo.

Davis rió.

—No, no me ha matado.

— _Todavía—_ Takuya rió en su cabeza.

—Todavía—añadió Davis inconscientemente, como resultado de la sincronización con Takuya.

Ken rió de nuevo. Los dos hablaron de futbol, sobre la cena de él y Jun con Joe, y durante unos minutos Davis hablar con DemiVeemon sobre como lo extrañaba terriblemente después de estar tres días alejado de su pareja.

—Entonces Davis—dijo Ken vacilante antes de terminar la conversación— ¿Vas a venir con nosotros al mundo digital mañana?

—Por supuesto que sí—Davis frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Estuviste un poco ausente con nosotros hoy, cuando Izzi confirmo de que aquellas ruinas eran una antigua estación de tren—señalo Ken—Tal vez no deberías venir.

—Estoy bien Ken—suspiro Davis entendiendo la preocupación de su amigo—Mira, si tengo otro…episodio mañana, entonces puedes sacarme de allí y no voy a volver a esas ruinas hasta que haya pasado un tiempo.

—Está bien—respondió Ken—Pero promete que no vas a ir si no te siente a la altura cuando llegue el momento.

—Lo prometo—juro Davis sinceramente—Nos vemos Ken, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana—dijo Ken antes de colgar.

A la mañana siguiente, Davis se levanto con el sonido de los gritos de Jun. Su buen estado de humor del día de ayer se había ido y se apuro en el desayuno y en salir de la casa para evitarla. Takuya había estado riéndose de él la mayor parte de tiempo por lo que Davis se encontró en un terrible estado de ánimo. Murmuro oscuramente para sí mismo e, inevitablemente, para Takuya. Incluso asusto a tres gatos callejeros antes de llegar a la puerta de la escuela, donde se encontró con Kari, que le dio una mirada de preocupación. Eso le irritaba aún más. El trato de calmarse, pero no lo suficiente como para que Ken no se diera cuenta.

— ¿Davis? —Susurró Ken en voz baja durante la clase— ¿Qué pasa?

—Kari sigue mirándome con esta estúpida cara de preocupación—dijo él entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica y TK escucharan. — ¡Estoy bien, asi que deja de mirarme como si estuviera a punto de entrar en shock o algo!

Ken suspiro, y Takuya rió, pero eso no hizo nada para mejorar su estado de ánimo. Después de la escuela todos se reunieron en la sala de computadoras, solo que esta vez Joe se reunió con ellos. Había recibido una llamada de Izzi después de la cena junto con Davis y Jun y había escuchado sobre el "episodio" de Davis como todo el mundo le decía ahora. El futuro medico se dio cuenta del oscuro estado de ánimo de Davis y le sonrió.

— ¿Todo bien Davis? —preguntó.

—Si—suspiro Davis.

—Ya lo han oído—dijo Joe a Kari y TK—Solo déjenlo tranquilo.

—Pero—dijo Kari, lanzando una mirada de miedo en Davis.

—El esta perfectamente Kari—sonrió Joe—Confía en mí, no había nada malo con él cuando cenamos anoche. Gracias de nuevo por la invitación de anoche Davis.

—No hay problema—sonrió Davis forzadamente, todavía de mal humor.

—Vamos a excavar esas ruinas—Ken sonrió, mirando a Davis, quien le dio una inclinación de cabeza—Esta vez, puedes mostrarnos más pistas sobre lo que viste.

—Bien—gritó Yolei desde al lado del ordenador— ¡Pongámonos en marcha! ¡Digi-port Open!

Cuando todos estuvieron de vuelta, Davis siguió la memoria de Takuya y los llevo a la plataforma donde los primero niños elegidos habían desembarcado.

—Tenias razón—comentó Izzi—estas son vías oxidadas de un tren.

Davis sintió el revuelo del recuerdo en su mente otra vez y lo hizo caminar por el andén en la dirección donde el Trailmon los había dejado en la memoria de Takuya.

— ¿Davis? —lo llamó Ken, pero Davis estaba demasiado absorto observando lo que no estaba allí—

Las ruinas habían cambiado de nuevo a la hermosa terminal que solía ser, y pesar de que Davis todavía tenía a sus amigos detrás del, el solo observaba las sombras de los recuerdos de Takuya y sus amigos del pasado. Davis estaba de pie justo detrás de ellos, viendo como se iba el Trailmon. El recuerdo estaba comenzando desde donde lo había dejado.

— _Bueno….supongo que eso es todo—dijo Takuya, poniéndose de pie—Estamos solos._

— _¡Espera! —Gritó JP— ¡Regresa!_

— _¡Si! —Gritó Zoe— ¿Por favor?_

— _Uhn… —sollozó Tommy—llévame a casa._

 _Davis observo a Tommy cuando comenzó a correr desbordando las lágrimas para perseguir al Trailmon._

— _¡Oye, espera! —Takuya se quedo sin aliento mientras perseguía al chico— ¡Tommy detente!_

Davis sintió como sus pies seguían el recuerdo de Takuya en la plataforma y echó a correr.

— ¿Davis? —gritaron Ken y Veemon, corriendo tras él.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Tai rompió a correr tras los dos chicos y el digimon.

De nuevo, Davis no los escucho. Se detuvo al borde de la plataforma antes de llegar al barranco. A pesar de estar envuelto en la memoria, Davis todavía podía ver donde estaba el peligro. Observo desde allí como Takuya se quedo a su lado sin cruzar las vías.

— _¡Tommy! —gritó Takuya cuando observo como el niño seguía caminando por el carril de la vía que se extendía más allá dl acantilado, con los brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio._

El corazón de Davis estaba corriendo cuando sintió el miedo de Takuya mientras revivía aquel momento.

— _¡Déjame solo! —exclamo el niño._

— _Ah... —suspiro Takuya— ¡Eso no cambiará nada! Te vas a caer, vuelve aquí._

— _Pero por lo menos, asi no estaré aquí —replico Tommy._

— _¡Yo te llevare a casa! —Dijo Takuya rápidamente —Uh… ¡eso es! Trailmon dijo que si encontramos el espíritu, podemos ir a casa, ¿verdad?_

 _Tommy se dio la vuelta._

— _Está bien…voy a volver._

 _De repente el niño se resbalo y desapareció de la vista, logrando que el corazón de Davis se detuviera._

— _¡TOMMY! —tanto Takuya en el recuerdo, como Davis en su cabeza gritaron._

De vuelta en el mundo real, todo estaba alrededor de Davis de nuevo. Joe estaba sintiendo su pulso.

—Tiene miedo—murmuró Joe— su respiración, ritmo cardiaco y pulso están acelerando.

— ¿Qué le está pasando? —preguntó Tai en calma para mantenerlos a todos en el mismo estado.

—Parece estar en algún tipo de trance—señalo Izzi—Basta con mirarle a los ojos. Están decaídos y fuera de foco.

De pronto Davis se tambaleó hacía adelante y saltó a las vías en ruina.

— ¡Davis! —exclamo Ken, tratando de agarrar a su amigo, pero solo capto aire.

 _Davis llego hasta donde Takuya estaba de pie. Davis vio por un breve momento a Tommy abrazando un carril un poco más abajo. Takuya junto a él dejo escapar un suspiro, antes de que en su rostro se encontrara una expresión determinada._

— _¡No te muevas! —Gritó— ¡Voy por ti!_

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir saltar hasta Tommy, llamas de color verde estallaron a su derecha. Uno de los edificios de repente brillo y se derrumbo como dos Digimons salieron corriendo dos digimons en dirección a Takuya, uno era un conejo que llevaba pantalones rojos y uno blanco con un haramaki rosa alrededor de su cintura._

— _Mira en lo que me has metido—le gritó el digimon blanco su compañero mientras este gritaba "ayuda" una y otra vez hasta que chocaron contra Takuya y cayeron al suelo._

 _Cuando los dos digimons se sentaron y el blanco se quedo mirando a Takuya._

— _Es un humano—dijo._

— _Tú crees que todos son humanos—replico el conejo Digimon, pero el blanco lo observo._

— _No empieces conmigo—le dijo._

— _Soy humano—les dijo Takuya— ¿Se pueden bajar ahora?_

— _Lo siento mucho—el blanco asintió—Fue su culpa._

— _Sí, mi culpa—repitió el conejo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho— ¡Hey!_

Davis rió entre dientes, confundiendo a sus amigos a su alrededor.

 _De pronto, un gruñido salió de las llamas, y Davis miró para ver si podía detectar la fuente. En la sombra del fuego, vio una criatura con cuatro patas, el malestar en Takuya comenzó a fluir a través de él._

Joe se dio cuenta inmediatamente del cambio de Davis.

—Algo va mal—murmuró.

— _¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Takuya._

Davis no se dio cuenta que había repetido en voz alta lo que había dicho en la memoria.

— ¿Qué es qué? —pregunto TK en voz alta, mirando en la misma dirección en la que Davis estaba observando.

— _Es un perro malo—le dijo el digimon blanco a Takuya—Cerberumon: Su ataque especial es la Emerald Blaze y es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda._

— _¿Dónde está el espíritu? —gruño Cerberumon._

— _Ah!—gritó Takuya y Davis se sacudió ligeramente, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Los dos digimons saltaron tras Takuya._

— _Cuando estés listo puedes ir a por él—dijo el digimon blanco._

— _Eso sería bueno—añadió el conejo._

— _¡No te atrevas! —Gritó Takuya, mientras Davis lo susurraba—Es mío._

— _Entonces serán destruidos con él—ladró el digimon— ¡Emerald Blaze!_

 _Verdes llamas se acercaron y Takuya reacciono, la temperatura de Davis se elevo un poco y Joe lo notó._

—Su temperatura está subiendo—dijo él.

— _¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? —Le gritó el digimon blanco—corre._

— _Seguro—le grito Takuya pero Davis seguía susurrando— Pero, ¿Dónde se supone que debo ir?_

— ¿Ir? —parpadeó Tai alarmado, mirando la nada delante de ellos.

— _¡A cualquier lugar lejos de aquí! —gritó el conejo como otra ráfaga se precipito sobre ellos._

Takuya tomo a ambos digimon sobre sus hombros y comenzó a correr. Davis estaba tan atrapado en el recuerdo que comenzó a caminar hacía el carril oxidado frente a él, pero sus amigos estaban preparado para agárralo antes de que pudiera dar otro paso. Pero solo habían detenido el cuerpo, su mente seguía sincronizado con la memoria. En el momento en el que lo tocaron su cuerpo se quedo inerte.

— ¿Davis? —Lo llamó Joe, comprobando su pulso de nuevo antes de sentarlo suavemente—…todavía sigue—informo a los demás.

— ¿Va a estar bien? —preguntó Kari.

—…No estoy seguro—admitió Joe—nunca he visto algo así.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —le preguntó Matt a Tai.

—Nada…—suspiro el líder—Si lo movemos, podríamos desorientarle.

—Es como un caso de sonambulismo—asintió Izzi— ¿Esperamos?

—Esperamos—

—Ah… ¿Tai? —murmuró Sora—Creo que Davis tiene otras ideas.

Todos volvieron su atención a Davis. Tenía los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el frente. Se sentó y se puedo de pie por sí mismo, observando lentamente su alrededor.

— ¿Davis? —le llamó ken.

Davis lo observo, con una expresión perdida en su rostro. Luego se dirigió al borde del acantilado y se arrodillo junto a la barandilla oxidada en la que había tratado e caminar. Miro a Ken por un momento y toco el ferrocarril. Un rugido resonó por todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Cody sin aliento.

Como para responder su pregunta, Davis se puso de pie, los observo y dio un paso atrás cuando un muro de llamas entro en erupción junto al acantilado, todos dieron unos pasos atrás por la sorpresa.

— ¡Davis! —gritó Veemon a su compañero, pero este no se movía, él simplemente observo el fuego que bailaba con rabia frente a él.

Igual de rápido como había comenzado, este se extinguió y Davis se quedo donde estaba parado.

Al principio nadie podía entender que era lo que acababan de ver, pero cuando Davis cayó repentinamente por el acantilado todos reaccionaron. Veemon digievolucionó en ExVeemon rápidamente y se tiro por el borde, mientras todos los esperaba arrodillados hasta que este apareció con Davis inconsciente en sus brazos.


End file.
